Refusing His Design
by The Other Side of Darkness
Summary: AU. What would happen if Naruto didn't settle for being on Sasuke's team? Read this to eventually find out.


I just had this idea that was so random that I could not help, but write it.

How many times have you heard Naruto complain about having Sasuke as a team mate but not do anything about it? How many times have you wanted him to just do something drastic to get switched teams? How many times have you just wanted him to say 'Fuck this!' and Leave?

Well, I don't know how many times you have, but I know I've thought about it alot. I Just never thought, until now, about righting something like that into the story.

And as a side question: How many times have you seen Naruto get Sakura to stop hitting him without threatening her life? I haven't seen that at all.

Well, prepare to see something that I haven't.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter one: No

Uzumaki Naruto was your average demon vessle that was hated by his entire village except for a select few; he wore orange, he was loud, he pulled pranks and had a tongue and wit sharp as a fine katana. That's not to say that he's super smart or anything, just witty. There is a difference people. Although he was intelligent. Some may think I just contradicted my own words. No. Intelligiance is quite literally defined as the ability of quick learning, not intelectuality.

Back to the story at hand.

Naruto sat in a chair beside Haruno Sakura, who had just finished gang beating him with the rest of the Uchiha Sasuke fanclub for stealing the bastard's first kiss, who sat in the chair next to said bastard, switching between tying not to hit Naruto again and bemoaning her fate of being only the second to kiss Sasuke... when the time came of course.

Iruka walked in, saw the grumbling fangirls, a steaming pile of Naruto, and guessed Naruto must have done something to piss them off... as usual.

"OK class, settle down." The class slowly settled into silence though some of the more avid fangirls still glared at the Uzumaki heir, "I want to congratulate you all for passing the exam. I also you welcome you onto the first step of adult hood. From this day forward, if you are asked, you will put your life on the line for the sake of this village. Now I will assign you to your three man teams," I ruka began listing off names that everyone, even the people themselves, just knew were so absolutely of no importance that should some all powerful muse write down the tail of their lives their names would not be even mentioned in passing. " Team seven: Sensei, Hatake Kakashi. Naruto Uzumaki, Haruno Sakura," there was an outward groan, but no cheer as some might expect from a blonde loudmouth that wore orange,"... and Uchiha Sasuke. Next team is-"

"No," a certain someone interrupted.

"Naruto? What do you mean 'no'?" Iruka asked.

"I mean, no. It's spelled N-O. It's meaning is listed as: To decline an offer or request. To forbid."

"I know what 'no' means, Naruto," Iruka said in a flat voice to his smart ass student, "I meant, what are you declining?"

"I wont be on a team with Sasuke. It would be a waste of my time," at just that moment Sakura jumped up to pound Naruto for his blasphemus remark when Naruto turned around and caught her fist, "Would you _please_ stop doing that? I know you like Uchiha and all, but that doesn't mean I have to!" Sakura looked stunned at the Uzumaki, unable to believe that he had actually asked her, asked her _politely_, to stop hitting him. She just sat back down with a nod. Some how she had expected to receive a threat on her very life.

"Naruto, you had the lowest scores in class. Sasuke had the highest. If anything you could learn something from him," Iruka explained.

"Yeah, I could, but being on a team with him would be a waste of my time. The teacher would see the rookie of the year and the dead last. If you were faced with the decision of teaching the R.O.Y. or a drop out who would you choose. And don't give me any bullshit answer about helping the deadlast because he needed it more, cause you know you'd teach the kid that had the highest scores. So, switch me to a different team, or just take back the damn headband and I'll attend for another year."

The entire class bathed in silence after Naruto finished a _well thought out_ tirade against the team placement system. For nearly five minutes no one spoke.

Finally, Iruka found his voice, " Well, I guess you'll have to talk with the Hokage." He figured that might dissuade the boy.

"OK, I'll be back in thirty minutes," he walked down to the front of the room and took off his headband, laying it on Iruka's desk, "I'll just leave this here in the chances that things don't go in my favor for team placement." He then walked out the door. Iruka suddenly hung his head.

"I'm afraid any further team placements will have to be postponed until Naruto returns just in case the argument goes in his favor," Iruka said after a deep sigh, "You all might as well go watch." The entire class rushed out of the room to follow Naruto, hoping to see more of his 'smart side'.

---- Fifteen minutes later, In a large meeting room( the whole class couldn't fit into the Hokage Office) ----+

Naruto had just finished explaining to the Sandaime Hokage his side of the argument. Some of the people in the room, Sarutobi included, had recorders secretly taping the episode, should Naruto never seem smart again. Sarutobi considered it for a moment.

"Naruto, the placement has been deadlast with rookie of the year since the early academy days. Why should the rules be changed for you?" everyone watching turned to Naruto to see his response.

"I didn't just order you to change the rules for me. I said to put me on a different team or send me back to the accademy. I've already got it all figured out," Naruto said.

"Oh, please do tell."

"Well, If you put me on a different team it would most likely be one that needs someone as either a defensive man or a offensive man. For defensive, you'd put me on a team of stealth specialists where my Shadow Clones can be used to give my team mates time to run if they get caught. For offensive, I'd be put on a front line team where my Shadow Clones and stamina would allow me to push the enemy into prime areas for the other two to attack. The senseis of those teams would be obligated to train me well to keep the other two alive. On Sasuke's team I'd be left in the hole to rot because Sasuke would be the brute force which leaves me with no role to play.

"Or you can send me back to the accademy where, inevitably, I will end up in the upper percentile of graduates, if not the rookie of the year. And should I be the best of the year then I would force my Jounin sensei to train the dead last of the year equally," Naruto then set his jaw and anyone who knew him knew that meant he wouldn't change his mind.

"And if we decide to just completely drop you from the program for insbordination?"

"Then I'll take all the money I've saved for the last seven years, buy traveling papers, and move to another hidden village where I can be given the proper chance to grow, then become Kage there," gasps were heard through out the crowd watching the debate. How could the loud mouth, the idiot, the fucking deadlast, even have the brains, let alone the balls, to threaten the Hokage in such a way. And truly, that's what it was. A threat.

The Hokage gave a deep sigh and entwined the fingers on his hands then rested his chin on them, "Well, it seem you leave me no choice, Naruto. I'll just have to..."

---- Chapter end ----+

A/N: OK, I know some of you are calling me a bastard for leaving it here, but I need your help. I need to know wether Naruto should be dropped from the program entirely, sent back to the academy, or given a different team. I'd like it if you voted for what you think would be best. This is not a ploy to make the review counter have more numbers than my stories normally do. I honestly do no know where to take it from here. It would be much appreciated if each vote did have an actual opinion about my story so far.

Thank you. Out.


End file.
